Guerre Froide
by animestarz96
Summary: 2 years after The Real Folk Blues pt. 2 Spike leader of the Red Dragons? Him and Faye chance meeting? and just who are these Black Ravons? will faye get involved? will Jet forgive? Just how will this Cold War end? well you'll have to read to find out! SxF
1. Chapter 1

**Guerre Froide**

**Hello! Okay so I know I have a story already up but I got this idea and I just had to write it! So here is the full summary! Btw the title is French for cold war.**

**Summary: It has been two years since Spike "died" he is now the leader of the Red Dragons and never tried to find the bebop to keep them safe. Him and Faye have a chance encounter, but what will happen when she gets involved in the spout between The Red Dragons (Italian syndicate) and The Black Ravens (French syndicate) and will other people get in the way as well? Well, I guess you need to read to find out! **

**Okay guys please R&R! and enjoy! (Rated T for some profanity)**

'**thinking'**

"**talking"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Light shone through the small window of the upscale apartment. Faye slowly opened her eyes and stretched. She turned and slightly jumped to see a man about 27 lying next to her. 'oh yeah, forgot about him' she slowly got up trying not to wake him and put on her clothes.

She walked over to the dresser and chairs to get a few more things. Before she walked out she turned to him and whispered "well it was fun, thanks" then she was gone.

A few minutes later the man woke up and looked around to see her gone. He raised a brow "hmm, well aren't I lucky, no strings attached." He laid there a little longer before getting up himself and grabbing his pants.

He was looking for some things before he realized something. "That BITCH took my money!" he got up and looked around again. "and my watch !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faye ran down the street, heels in hand, to her red tail. "ahh yes another great escape, and an easy one at that! Man they do just make it so much fun." With that she took off towards Sinus Meridiani to Jets bar.

They had decided to stop bounty hunting almost a year after spike died. They still had the Bebop that they used when they went on big trips but they were going to try and live as normal as possible. They have it at the same dock and Jet visits often to tend to it.

She had moved out as soon as she got the money and got a small studio apartment and a decent job at a casino. Surprisingly as a waitress and not a dealer. (didn't want to get into that habit again.)

She was trying to be smart with her money but she still had her days like today where she went a little wild. Hey nothing wrong with treating yourself every once in a while. Jet stayed longer on the bebop until he eventually bought a small bar he named MaroonHead and made a small house in the back.

They were happy, and that was all that mattered.

Faye pulled up to the bar. She landed then headed inside the house part "hey! Anyone home? It's me!" she yelled as she walked to the kitchen.

Jet came out of room "hey morning!" she turned and smiled "hey, you gonna cook anything?" he gave her a look then said "well of course, I must please my mooching friend now huh?"

She smiled and patted his bald head. "yup! That's right! Thank you!" she said as she went to the couch and plopped down. He just scratched his head and went straight to the fridge to see what was there. "where's Ed?"

She asked as she turned on the T.V. "she's still asleep, she hadn't got any of it for a while now" he replied "hmmm I see, limit that kid on her damn computer already." Faye said knowing the kid was glued to it. "yeah, yeah" was all he said. "you coming for dinner tonight?"

He asked. She looked up thinking about it. "mmm maybe, I don't know if I'll go out." She said turning back to the T.V. he looked over at her "speaking of going out isn't that what you had on last night? Were you messing with guys again?"

She raised a brow with a chuckle "maaaybee." He just grumbled and went back to the eggs.

Over the past two years they had all become closer, they were a real family now. She was happy where she was in her life. A few moments later they heard a big voice enter.

"faaaye faaaye!" said Ed as she came up to Faye with a smile and hug. She smiled slightly "hey Ed" "will you bring Edward something good from pretty place today?" she said with a big smile bringing Ein in her arms. Faye just chuckled "actually I have something for you. Here, it's a snow glob." Faye said digging in her bag and handing it to her.

Ed's eyes widened as she saw it. "ahhhhhh! Pretty pretty pretty!" she said running around with it. Faye smiled then said "okay, but be careful don't break it!" Ed continued to run "okay faye faye! Ed won't!"

Soon Jet called for breakfast; after Faye left to her apartment to get ready for the day ahead and maybe later she would pawn that watch she took, it looked expensive.

Faye had run some errands then finally approached her house. She didn't realize the time until she was in. her eyes widened as she saw the clock.

"Crap! It's already 4:38 and I need to be at work by 5!"

With that she went to get ready and was out the door by 5. Oh well, not like she hasn't been late before.

When she walked in she was greeted by a fairly tall man with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. "And of course our beautiful waitress is late again, but thankfully her lovely friend here signed her in even though he could get in trouble for it." He said standing behind the bar throwing a rag over his shoulder.

She smiled and rolled her eyes waving her hand dismissively. "yeah yeah, thank you Liam." She said walking past him and behind the counter as well.

"So, what was it this time? Hangover or another guy?" he said turning towards her. She looked a little offended for a second "gosh why does everyone assume it's a guy? It's not like I do it all the time! It has been a while since the last one now."

He just snorted "Well I guess that is a little true, but that's only because the other people don't know about your little secret affair with that doctor a few months ago!"

She turned on her heel and looked straight at him. "Hey! How did you know!? Did Emma open her big mouth?" he chuckled "Maybe, she's not good at secrets you know that."

"Yeah well hey that was like my 4th guy in my life, most women have 10 by the time there my age!" he responded with "oh you should win a metal! That it amazing!"

"Ugh!" she just rolled her eyes and went on her way. He smiled "have nice day honey! Don't let those nasty men touch you now!" then he went back to his work.

Faye had met him and another friend named Emma about a year and a courter ago when she started to work here. She had come in one day and sat at the bar hopeless after losing so much money. Liam saw her and somehow got things out of her. He helped her get a job there as a waitress and soon she met her annoying friend Emma, who starts her shift later. She practically weaved her way in her life.

Faye usually wasn't the type to have friends and family, but she learned her lesson a long time ago to not be afraid to get close when she lost someone she didn't realize she grew an attachment to. She swore that was the last time she would trust someone again, but then realized maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Somewhere else on mars was a tall building with up to 20 floors. People thought it was just your typical relations tower, but in reality it was the home of the Red Dragons syndicate.

Yes, many people thought it was dead and that all the people who were able to hold it up were gone, but they were wrong.

One person in particular survived and took over what was left after much begging from the head council. They obviously couldn't do anything without him considering the respect he was given by everyone else.

This man was Spike Spiegel. After being in a coma for almost a month and re gaining his strength he decided he would take on the role as head of the syndicate.

He figured maybe he could keep them out of trouble for a while. If he didn't they might have gone after him anyways.

The last thing he needed was more stress from them. Funny how he spent a good amount of time trying to get away from them and yet he was leading them now. "the big boss" well it did have its pros and cons.

For one he could pretty much do whatever he wanted and get away with almost anything; and of course knowing Spike he needed that a lot.

Then again he really didn't want to be involved with anything in the syndicate. He went prepared to die that day but he didn't. The first thought that went through his head was 'why the hell not?' he was tired of having to try and move on when he definitely couldn't.

Despite what he may look like he was horrible when it came to feeling and emotion. He was always either and under thinker or and over thinker. He couldn't express anything for the life of him. So because of this he knew he should have just died and not have to deal with the damn life his stupid father led him to. He didn't want to have to remember the betrayal, fighting, lust, and most of all the small bit of happiness he experienced for almost 4 years.

These thoughts were entering his head as he stared out of his office window. He was hoping someone would bug him about a meeting or something so he could stop thinking. His prayers were answered when his rookie underman Michele came through the door.

"Mr. Spiegel! Can I come in?" he stuttered. Spike turned around "well considering you're already in Mike I guess you can; and what have I said about calling me Mr. Spiegel huh?" the man looked as if he was about to break. "oh yes! Right ! sorry sir! I mean Spike hehe" he was always such a nervous wreck, but that was common for rookies who got this close to him. They wanted to prove their worth and show how good they could be at their job. They were also the easiest to take advantage of and toy with…in an innocent way…

"it's fine, so what is it?" the man set down some papers then spoke. "well you have some visitors and then you're pretty much free for the day.

"damn…" he muttered then sighed "okay, thank you send them in" Mike stood up with a 'yes sir!' and was out the door.

After a few minutes of waiting spike saw three men come through the door. Eric, Samuel, and Ricky. These were the men that held what he held before he was the head. They sat down with greetings. "okay cut to the chase I wanna get this over with." Spike said looking at them. Samuel sighed "we would have been here earlier, but these to stupid asses decided they were gonna "party hard" last night."

Eric looked up scratching his head. "heyyy, not cool you said that too loud." He said in almost a whisper. Samuel just raised a brow "I talked to loud? Un believable he still has a hangover" Spike looked from them to Ricky "and you?" he asked not really caring that they were late. Ricky had sat there quietly looking pissed. "egh! I met this girl last night at some club, she was the most beautiful thing I had seen and thankfully I beat Eric to her." Eric just grumbled and turned his head. "Anyway we have a good night you know? Talk, dance, head over to my place and I think everything is A okay, but no! I wake up in the morning and the girl stole my latest paycheck and my gold watch!"

Spike just raised a brow. "So? Just cancel the check and you have plenty of watches." He said nonchalantly. "Ha yeah except its already on a separate card. Plus no one plays me like that! No one!" Eric finally turned to him "damn shut the hell up you whinny baby, you only had a little money on there. Besides for a women like that I'd give her my house if she wanted. A true beauty." He finished in a daze.

This only made Ricky madder "no! I gatta get this girl! Bring her in and just scare her a little. Huh spike? I mean I know we don't really do that anymore, but come on." Spike just sat back "fine, get a small small team but get your team together first, but you're not killing the girl." Ricky snorted "yeah, of course not." He said sitting back.

Spike sat back with a smirk. "Plus, I wanna meet this mysterious girl, she gatta name?"

Ricky looked from his hands "yeah, said it was romanii" at this spike sat up and raised a brow asking "roma what now?" "romanii" Ricky replied. Spike sat back again after processing it. "Yo, you okay spike?" asked Samuel. "Yeah, it just sounded familiar." Was all he said.

"Well back on topic, we got another letter" Samuel said handing it to Spike. Spike looked up at him "hmm? From the Ravens?" "Yeah and this one sounds more threatening too"

He looked over the letter for a few minutes. "Does seem like he's getting more serious." "Yeah, and what's with the I'll be seeing you soon at the end? What are we supposed to be expecting? What did we even do to them?" asked Eric. "The French syndicate has always had it out for us since 1998, no one is sure of the whole story why but we used to be allies and now we're enemies." Said Ricky.

Spike threw the letter on the desk and sat back. "Shit, this is just what we need now." He said sarcastically, he sighed then said "Send it to an analyst and be dismissed. I'll deal with it later." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Alright" and with that they were gone. He sighed and went back to starring out the window. 'I really do think too much.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

In another building similar to The Red Dragon headquarters sat a man with dark black hair and dark blue eyes at his desk as well. Next to him stood a women who propped herself up on his desk and put a hand on his arm then spoke. She had dirty blond hair with brown eyes.

"Julius, have they responded?" he sighed and unstiffened himself. "No, but if they chose to keep ignoring me I might have to crack. I will not be ignored you know that ma chérie." He said kissing her hand. She gave a small chuckle then went to sit on his lap. "Bien sûr que non, vous attendez de personne." And she sealed it with a kiss.

His last thought was 'I will get my revenge…vengeance'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay! So that was the first chapter what do ya think!? Hehe so my other story (What We Waiting For) will be updated so don't worry I will prally do it today or tomorrow. I just have been busy and stuck on it for a while but a new idea sprouted and I just had to write this! And I'm on a role for the other story as well! My sailor moon story might have to wait though because I'm have a little trouble with that one but I will post a bunch at once for that. Okay so hope you enjoyed! (tehe, like how I brought back Eric from the other story.) ha okay bye now please R&R! By the way, as you may have noticed, the title of the story is in French, which translates to Cold War. **

**-animestarz96!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guerre Froide**

**Hey guys! So I hope you enjoyed it here is the next chapter ! :D oh I would love to give a shout out to my little sister BubbleGumDudeX! She helps me a lot!~ thanks BGDX~ !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faye walked over to her last table of the night to finished cleaning then headed to the counter. She turned when she heard Emma calling out to her.

"Hey, done with your shift already? Yeah, yeah, good, good. Anyway! A little birdie told me that you were with someone the other night~! What is this, now?" She said as she hopped herself onto the counter Faye was cleaning.

"Well I decided not to tell you things anymore since your big mouth ruined it for you, oh and thank you now I need to clean that spot again" she said shoving her off the counter.

"Aww come on don't be like that! Give me the deets!" Faye walked over to the other side of the counter to put her things away. "It really wasn't a big deal, he was just some guy I will prally never see again. Anyways he wasn't even that good."

Now she really had Emma's interest, Emma propped her elbows up on the counter with a gasp "OH Really? What was he just like really bumpy or what?" Faye rolled her eyes taking off her apron then saying "I'm not telling you that, but now that you say that…a little bit."

They shared a small giggle then Faye turned to grab her things "okay, well as much as I would love to stay and hear you run your mouth I gatta go. See ya Thursday"

"bye" Emma said with a big wave.

She walked out putting her coat on. She could see her red tail across the parking lot and brought her wrist up into view.

She heard the sound of a car pulling up behind her.

Three tall men wearing black suits and sunglasses stepped out of one of the doors, walking over to Faye. She turned, a bit confused for a moment before turning back and walking faster towards her Ship.

She tried to cut them off but they were too fast, she finally stopped when they circled her.

"Well hey there. Can I help you with som-"She was cut off when the air was forced out of her lungs; a large fist was rammed into her ribcage. A string of saliva thrashed out of her mouth and she curled into herself, clutching her stomach. She felt strong arms wrap tightly around her.

"Target locked and acquired. Put her in the car." Faye froze. Who the hell were these men? Did they work for some undercover prostitute system? No way was she being taken to one of those places this easy. She forced her elbow into the man's hard stomach, then bit down hard on his clothed arm, enough to tear the fabric and break the skin. He let go of her on reflex, and she whipped around to face the other two.

One ran to her head on, but before he could get close enough, her heel kicked up into his groin, making him curl to the floor. She smirked.

"Fuck!" The last shouted as he charged at her. She side stepped out of his arm range, and then flung her leg around and into his back, sending him crashing into a nearby wall.

A hand wrapped around her ankle and tripped her to her knees. She looked down to see the second man still holding his hurt groin and grunting at her. She used her nailed to pry his hand off of her, then rammed her heel into his side, making him cough up a bit of blood.

The third man staggered toward her rather pathetically his hand holding his bruised back. She merely looked at his pathetic form before folding her fist and connecting it with his face. He was knocked out in a second.

"Wow. It's been a while since I've had a good fight. Guess I was a bit rusty bu-" Something was pressed into the back of her neck, and in a second she saw complete blackness.

Eric smirked, removing his fingers from her pressure point.

"Wow, our guys really suck don't they? Either that or she's too good"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faye slowly awoke with blurry eyes and a huge head ache. She looked around and saw a dark room with one light shining over her. She was in a small room tied to a chair by the arms and legs. Then she saw a man sitting in front of her. He took notice to her and stood to stand in front of her. When he came closer she noticed it was Ricky, 'oh shit what the hell did I get into' she thought.

"Well she finally decided to wake up, you have been a very bad girl haven't you?" he said circling her then standing directly in front of her inches away from her face.

She gave a sly smile "please don't tell me you're trying to replay that night, to be honest…" she sat up to meet him closer then whispered "it was way less than any women's expectations."

He scowled and put his hand into a fist "you stole my money, watch and say I'm bad in bed!? Ugh! Mike! Get the boss! Listen here missy you don't know who your messing with"

She rolled her eyes "oh, you have me shaking." She said with thick sarcasm.

He smirked "You don't mess with anyone in The Red Dragons honey" at that her eyes widened then she lifted a brow. "The Red Dragons? But isn't that supposed to be done with?"

"Well that's what a lot of people think, but looks like we are still up and running. Just wait till the boss gets here" so many thoughts ran through her head 'what does that mean, what if vicious won when Spike left to fight him and he's gonna kill me cold blood now, shit Faye calm down and stop being over dramatic, everything will be fine.'

She heard a door opening and looked up to see a tall figure walk in as Ricky sat back with his arms crossed. She couldn't really make out who it was with the yellow light shining on her. She squinted l trying to see but failed.

The figure walked closer stopping when he got a good look at her. Spike though she looked familiar at first glance, but as he approached closer he realized just who it was. His eyes widened for a short second before changing to a smirk.

He walked around her hidden in the darkness so she wouldn't be able to see who he was. "So this is your Romani huh? Odd; she looks familiar." Faye slightly jumped when she heard his voice. Something about it sounded way familiar to her. She looked around trying to see who it was.

Then in just a stride Spike stepped into the light. "Looking for me?" he said with a smirk. Her eyes widened and she swore she couldn't breathe any longer. "Sp spike?" she said too shaky for her liking.

He smirked even wider and placed his hands in his pockets. "Yes Faye? Did you miss me?" at this Ricky stood up and walked over. "Faye? What? That's your name? you two know each other?"

Faye was still in shock just staring at him. "You, you're supposed to be dead. This isn't real" She said breathing heavily. He walked closer, "well I am here, standing in front of you, so what else could be more real?"

She shut her eyes "no, no you're not. You're not here it's impossible." He finally walked up to her and put his face inches away from hers "look into my eyes Faye, do you believe me now?"

She stared at him before finally answering him "no. your eyes match, they aren't supposed to match." He let his smirk fall before saying in a low tone almost she couldn't hear. "Well things change." With that he stood straight and spoke out to one of his men.

"Take her to my place, I'm not done here" he began to walk out before stopping by a guard to finish with "Don't, let her escape." Then he was out the door, Mike following close behind.

As they began to take her out Ricky stopped Samuel asking. "What just happened now?" Samuel gave a sly smirk answering "looks like you just got your girl revenge taken away, but nice pick by the way, how the hell did you manage to get that with you lame ass!" he said with a big laugh shoving his shoulder slightly then turning towards the door.

Ricky looked back at him with a big scowl shouting "I can get someone hotter than that if I wanted! You're a lame ass" he walked out muttering the last few words to himself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They had brought Faye to a very nice pent house looking place at the higher part of the building. She would have usually tried a few tricks to escape if she wasn't so dumbfounded by what had just happened.

Spike was alive, Spike IS alive. She kept saying those words to herself not being able to process it. Once she was in she looked around to find the place half way decent. She picked up a few objects before stating "well, I guess that lunkhead has some class huh"

She heard a small chuckle in that back and turned to see Spike standing in the doorway to the dining area where she was. "Well I try" he said with a smirk.

She looked at him like he was crazy. Here he was standing in front of her as if he hadn't been "dead" for the past two years. As if he hadn't walked out on them, left them only to become the leader of the one thing he was trying to run away from.

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me? You have been "dead" for two years and all you can do is put on that dumb ass smirk of yours!?" she yelled at him.

He sighed and turned to sit at the sofa in his living room, smirk still intact. "Well, what do you want me to say Faye?"

She walked over to him in fury. She was done being surprise to see him, now she was just down right pissed off. She walked over arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "you left. You left to "die" and all that other shit you were talking about only to become the "BIG BOSS" of these cold blooded killers? What the hell was it all for then huh? Everything you were running away from is now your life again? Well that's a lot wimpier than I thought Spike, but good job! Congrats! You've fucked up all over again!" she said so angry she couldn't contain herself.

She had spent so much time trying to get over the fact that she fell in love with that wrong guy at the wrong time and here he was in front of her. The only man who ever made her so angry yet excited all at the same time was here doing the same thing to her at that very moment.

He sighed sitting up "well I guess you didn't miss me then huh?" she turned to him with a hurt look. Then she walked up to him and before he could doge she gave him a hard slap across the face.

"You don't even know what you're talking about! Ugh! Here everything was going fine for the first time in my second life and yet you found a way to ruin that too huh!?"

Still slightly shocked from her slap and outburst he quickly collected himself sitting up with a deep breath. He had learned long ago to quickly recover from Faye's spouts. "Look Faye, there's a lot you don't understand. A lot to explain" he said in a low serious tone.

She just looked at him like he was the dumbest thing ever. "Well then explain it to me! Make me understand! You always just shoved me away saying things like that, but you never even gave me a chance to understand! Yes you're right I don't understand to explain it to me Spike!"

He flinched sticking a finger in his right ear "alright already! I will but can you stay calm huh?" he said tired of all her yelling.

She sat across from him with her arms crossed. "Fine, shoo!"

He looked at her closely taking in her changes. She really did look beautiful even after being through a fight and frustration. In his opinion she looked her best that way. He always thought that. Sure he always "hated" her, but he was a man and he did notice her beauty. Her hair was longer and her face a little more mature, he also took note that her yellow outfit was a miss.

He sighed before continuing. "Well I thought I had died, but almost a month from the day I left I woke up in a hospital room. There I found Samuel who was one of the head members of the syndicate. He was one of the ones loyal to the council not Vicious. He told me he wanted me to take over. To be the new leader as I was supposed to be. I was going to turn it down and just disappear as if I had died because that's what I was expecting in the first place, but I thought about it and that would do me no good. Someone else would take over if I didn't and it would all go to hell, I knew all the works in the system. That was one reason, another was the fact that it would catch up to me one day anyway and they would find me some way or another. And last, I did think of you guys Faye, they knew my whereabouts, they would have gone after all of you to get to me. I couldn't let that happen, plus I figured I could keep them out of trouble for a while. I know it will prally still sound like a bunch of bull shit to you Faye but it's all I can say. So do you forgive me?"

She looked towards the window then back to him. "Damn, I didn't ask for your life story, but anyways I guess I can. It depends though, you gonna give me a place to crash tonight? You practically had your goons kidnap me so I feel you owe it to me considering the time." She said turning to the clock on the side of the couch.

He smirked "oh yeah, I almost forgot, you screwed Ricky over. But really you couldn't do better than that ass?" she shrugged "what can I say? I don't pick em' well" she said with a small smirk of her own.

"Plus what happened to this keep them out of trouble stuff huh? The fucking guy almost broke me!" she said in half mock furry.

He gave a small smirk. "Well it was only business, we were only going to scare you miss "Romani", nice name by the way."

"Well thank you, so where so I sleep?" he shrugged and pointed to the sofa he was now standing next to. "I guess right here"

"What!?" she said. He looked up confused to her outburst. "What?" he questioned. He crossed her arms "I am pretty sure you have a bed here so why do I get the sofa huh? You can sleep here and I'll sleep in the bed." She said very confidently.

He raised a brow then smirked. "Well, sorry dear, but I'm sleeping in my bed, so unless you would like to join me you'll be right here." He said patting the sofa then turning to go up the stairs. "Good night Faye, blankets in that closet right there." He said pointing to the closet door to her left.

She raised a brow then sighed in defeat "dumbass lunkhead." Was all she said before going to the closet and fixing herself for bed.

Surprisingly she fell asleep peacefully that night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay! Hoped you guys liked it! Please let me know! R&R! thanks for the reviews already there and the support! Bye~ km **

**-animefreak96~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guerre Froide**

**Hi! So thank you for the reviews everyone! Okay so let's continue this huh? ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faye turned on her side hugging a pillow that was next to her. She slowly began to open her eyes and looked around her surroundings to see where she was. Suddenly she remembered what happened last night.

Spike was alive, and he was the leader of the Red Dragons.

She was still finding it hard to believe, sure she accepted he was alive, but that didn't make her any less mad at him. For two whole years they thought he was dead and he could have easily contacted them.

But he didn't.

Then again at least he had and explanation. She wasn't expecting that, she seriously thought she was going to have to drag the info out of him, but she didn't have to.

What really had her confused was the fact that he was the leader of the Red Dragons.

The LEADER.

'What the hell? I mean wasn't that the whole reason he was the way he was? And wasn't that what tormented him? The one thing he spent so long trying to run away from.' She thought.

She sighed and sat up. He never did make sense to her. Then again she probably never made sense to him. I guess it was better to control them then have to worry about them hunting you down.

Some way or another she still was hard to accept the fact. This is what had ruined everything she had. Her family, everything they had built up and now he was all good with it.

She finally stood and pushed aside the blanket. It was too hot; she hated that feeling in the morning. Hair stuck to her face slightly and needing water.

She took this time to look around. She was surprised this place was actually furnished, not well, but Spike had actually tried to put an effort in his "décor."

As soon as you walked in there was a small hallway, then to your right, if you walked further, was the kitchen and a table, very simple. On your left was a bathroom then further was the living room. Straight forward was a big window almost the size of the wall, so you had a good view of Deimos. More to the left was a spiralish stair case. That seemed to lead to a small hall and bedroom.

'hmm, defiantly a step up from the Bebop.'

'Well I guess being a syndicate leader has its perks huh Spike?' she thought to herself. 'Well while I'm snooping I might as well snoop in the kitchen.

She walked over to the fridge and began to look around for something to eat. 'You would think since there was never any food on the ship he would have some here.' She looked around some more before hearing a man's voice and a hologram face come onto the screen. "Good morning Mr. Spiegel what would you like today?" he asked.

She scooted back a little freaked out. Sometimes she still wasn't used to this new technology. "Damn, he even has a small butler huh?" she spoke out loud.

"Yup, cool huh, oh and yes you may go through my fridge." This was the voice of a man as well, but not the hologram. She slightly gave a jump and turned to see spike giving him and I don't care look.

"Well, don't you think you owe me huh? I mean you did kidnap me remember?" she stated raising her perfectly manicured eyebrow.

He gave a smirk, "not really, you did jip off one of my men, and let's not forget slightly injured 3 others. But don't get to flattered, we didn't send the good ones for you." He said walking past her to get a juice.

She crossed her arms. "So did you know it was me?" he leaned against the counter. "Honestly no, you were the last person I was expecting." He replied.

She closed her eyes. "Well, not my fault, they just came at me what were you expecting me to do? Go easy?"

He shrugged. "no." was all he said.

Then there was silence. After a few moments Spike spoke up, "well, I need to take care of a few things. You stay here and I'll be back." At that her head shot up to see him walking away. "What!? I can't stay here! I have a job and stuff too you know!" she shouted as he continued to ignore her. With a wave of his hand he gave a last statement before going to change. "I'm sure you'll be fine Faye."

She huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Ugh."

Well this could be interesting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faye had been in his house for maybe 20 minutes and was already board out of her mind. As she was sitting on the sofa she thought of ways to escape. 'hmm, well always try the best way, the door.'

She got up and collected what she had on her when she was "kidnaped" and headed to the door. "So long Spiegel." She said with a wave to the pent house.

She walked out and looked around pleased to see no one here until she turned to her left to find a young man who looked to be about 28. He turned towards her as she came out and quickly guarded any way for her to get out from the left. She raised an eyebrow at him then asked.

"And you are?" she asked.

He gave a slight smile. "Samuel, and you must be Miss Valentine." He said grabbing her had to kiss it, she pulled away as soon as his lips touched it.

"yes, can I help you?" she asked impatiently.

"Well you see I was assigned to watch of "guard" you if you shall say, Mr. Spiegel said he wanted you under close watch so that is what I'm doing."

She looked at him with a what the hell look. "Wow, he really had you guys whooped huh?" he looked a little confused. "Excuse me?" he asked.

She just sighed and turned around. "Hey! You can't leave."

She rolled her eyes then turned towards him. "Oh? And are you going to stop me?" she said lowering the pair of sunglasses she took from Spikes room.

"Well, I mean, I can!" he said getting slightly frustrated.

"Well Samuel I feel like going out so either you escort me or you get in trouble by the boss, because you lost me. And I will not comeback on my own sir." With that she continued to walk.

He looked shocked at first then came to his senses. "Oh! Well okay, wait! I'm coming!" he said running after her. 'Man I am going to be in so much trouble.' He thought as he followed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faye had gone to many places with Samuel following her like a little puppy, somehow he ended up holding all of her bags from her shopping and what not. Oh she could get used to this; they walked into a local café. Faye stating her need to "rest".

"Whoa, just how much of this shit do you need?" Samuel asked putting down her bags as he sat down across from her. "Well, now that I have the money to spend why not spend it right?" she replied.

He sighed "wow, Spike sure has a pricey women huh?" at that she raised an eyebrow. "His women? Oh no no no, I am not his women, not no one's women."

It was his turn to raise a brow. "Oh? Hmm, sorry I thought...how do you two know each other?" she took a sip of her tea, then looked back at him. "I guess you can say we were partners."

"hmm, you know we should really get back already. Mr. Spiegel will be upset if you're not there."

"Ugh! You're too uptight! Just relax already, he'll be fine. Just how far does he have his finger up your ass anyways huh?" she said rolling her eyes.

He looked surprised for a second. "Uh…well it's not that It's just he's my boss, you know?" he said scooting back in his seat.

She looked at him. "hmmm, when is that last time you actually had fun huh?" she asked. He shrugged then she said. "okay, I am going to take that as a long time. Look, see any women in here you like? I bet you can get a number." She said looking around the room.

"Uhh, I don't know, I mean that's not really my thing." She looked at him skeptical. "Not your thing? What are you gay or something?" she asked.

His eyes widened. "No! I just mean I'm more focused on my job not personal stuff." He answered. "Well get focused on personal stuff, come on you must be what in your late 20's? You're not getting any younger. Go!" she said encouraging him.

"Uh, well, okay she is kind of pretty." He said pointing to a brunet in the corner. "Okay well go! Ask her out or something!" Faye said.

"I just go up to her?"

"yes"

"okay~"

Soon Samuel worked up the courage and went to talk to the women. A few minutes later he came back big smile and all. "She gave me her number." He said with a big grin.

Faye smiled. "See, you did it. Okay now we can go." She said standing up and they were on their way.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Spike was sitting in his office looking over the assassination list. "Okay Linda, did we get Terence Yetten taken care of already?" he asked his assistant Linda.

"Yes, sir all taken care of, we sent Erin, Steve, and Cherie. Anything else?" she asked. "No, that's good for today; make sure we get the rest of the money." He stated "an tell them the job is done." He said referring to the people who hired them.

"Okay, oh and we got another letter from the Black Ravens, they seem more serious this time. Don't you think you should take precaution to this?" she asked.

"They can't do anything or else they know the consequences. They have to be smarter than that." She sighed and pulled out the letter handing it to him.

"Well, I still think you should look over it tonight. I'll be going now, good night."

"night." he replied.

On his way back to his courters he read over the letter.

Dear Mr. Spiegel,

I realize you aren't going to respond to my letters so I must take matters into my own hands. I will not tolerate being ignored monsieur, so be aware of every surrounding, for I will NOT back down. Why the need to fight you monsieur? Well you will just have to wait and see.

au revoir

-Julius Airoide, Black Ravens.

Spike crumbled and threw it against the wall once he entered his apartment. He didn't know what this meant, but he wasn't going to let it get to him. One thing for sure he needed Faye gone. He didn't want her to get tangled up in all of this.

Then he realized. 'Where is she?'

"Faye" He called out.

"Yes?" he heard her say behind him as she walked through the door with her things.

He raised a brow. "And where were you may I ask."

She smiled and put his glasses on him. "No may not, but let me tell you the people who are supposed to keep me in here, well they don't do a good job of it." She said as she sat down.

He gave a smirk as he took of the glasses. "Yeah, I didn't give you my best; I didn't want to give him a hard time."

"humph, I would have liked to have a challenge but okay,"

There was a silence until Spike spoke. "You can go home tomorrow Faye, tonight you can have the bed."

She looked up at him, "oh okay, thanks, well I guess I'll be going up now. Night." she said as she began to walk up the stairs.

"night." he said then they were on their own to sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So if you can tell I got kinda lazy on this towards the end, but It will get more interesting. Okay so please R&R! thanks~~**

**-Animestarz96**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guerre Froide**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had been almost three days since Faye had seen Spike. He had finally let her got home, but after that they hadn't spoken. She wondered if that was it or not. She hadn't told Jet about it either, wanting him to get his hopes up about something like this.

She sighed as she made her way up to the doors of the casino to go to work. She finally went back yesterday getting an earful from Liam about him having to cover for her. In all honesty she really didn't care; she was too preoccupied with other life issues.

As she walked through the doors she felt the regular cold breeze and the same loud voice of Emma yell across to her. "Faye!" ugh, and people said she was loud.

She smiled anyways; she really did love this girl. "Hey" was all she said turning to Emma. "Hey! So are we still on for tomorrow night? Movie fun!" Faye's eyes widened in surprise, her forgotten already.

"Oh! Yeah, of course!" she said in reply. "Yay! Okay then let's get to work!" Emma said running off to put her uniform on.

"Yay, work" was all Faye said before retreating to do so herself as well.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Spike had finally read over all of the letters that had been sitting on his desk from the "enemy" he rubbed his chin and sat back as he continued to read the most recent one.

'What the hell does this mean?' he asked himself. The guy kept saying stuff like, you did this, and I'll get you, it sounded like some cheesy movie. Though he didn't really believe these people were actually going to do something. They should be smarter than that, no in their right mind would mess with the Red Dragons.

That's the way it just is, that's the way it always been since the year 2015. For 58 years they were the "big ones." Even though, the Black Ravens were high up on the list as well.

He continued to think about what exactly this meant. Were they going to attack, and if so when? He sighed; it was already getting late and didn't feel like taking care of these matters at the moment.

'Well, whatever happens happens.'

Just as those thoughts left his mind he heard a knock at his door, just by the sound of it, it sounded urgent. "Come in" he stated to the person. The door opened to reveal Samuel.

"Hey, how you holdin' up?" he asked. "Fine I guess, what's going on?" Spike responded.

"Well we were getting some weird signals earlier, as if someone was trying to hack into the security system. Spike raised an eyebrow at that. "are we still getting them?" he asked.

"no, they go off and on, but the last one was maybe 30 minutes ago maybe. It's a little fishy to me." Spike sat up with a sigh and leaned his elbows on the desk in front of him. "Look, you are probably just being paranoid, I'm sure everything is fine."

Samuel leaned back on the desk. "yeah, maybe, or maybe not. I think we should keep an extra good watch tonight. Don't you think?" he said to Spike as he crossed his arms. "If you feel the need to I won't stop you."

Samuel nodded and began to exit. "you watch out to Spike, I don't have a good feeling."

Spike nodded as well. "Sure"

He sat back again then stood to take a walk around the building. After a few moments of walking he decided he was walking around too many people for his liking, so he began to walk up to the roof.

Once he was there, he stood at the railing looking out to the sea of lights and people. You really could see everything from there, his thoughts began to urge at him, as the thought of various things.

Faye all of a sudden popped into his head. He really hadn't expected the women to be her; hmm good to know she was the same stealing cheating Faye though. Even so she seemed different as well, on the outside she looked the same besides her minor physical changes, but for some reason he felt she as whole was changed.

He didn't really know how to put it. She seemed like she was free, happier, like she found the reason for her life. 'Lucky bastard.' Spike thought to himself. How come someone like Faye could accomplish this within 2 years not including the 3 before that and he hadn't been able to within the past 9 or 10 years.

He didn't know how she did it. Her being in his mind began to bring other thought to him; he remembered what it was like to be on the Bebop with her, Jet, the dog, and the kid. He never got sentimental about things like that or anything for that matter, but that was one thing he wasn't afraid to say he missed.

That was the only place he really ever felt real. Somewhere to really be himself, even though when his true self would start to show, his stubborn ass would ruin and hide it behind some kind of snide remark. Instead he spent his time chasing down a dream that he knew would never be real instead of chasing down something that could have been real, and the worst things was it was right there in his grasp.

He gave a sad smirk to himself as he reminisced, he began to take out his cigarette and light it when he heard a loud swoop just above. He raised a brow and looked up to see two planes flying above the roof of the Red Dragon building. His cigarette fell from his mouth as he realized 'those aren't our plains.' Just then he heard a large sound as if something was going to be unleashed and he broke a run for the door of the roof. Just as he was about to approach it he heard a loud bang and turned to see a bomb had been dropped on to the west wing. He jumped for protection as it was going to blow any second.

He covered his head as large pieces went everywhere, as soon as it was over her ran as fast as he could back into the building to grab what weapons he could and find his team. When he entered the main wing he saw nothing but havoc and orders being shouted with a mega phone by Samuel to evacuate.

Once everyone noticed him there they began to question him on what to do. He walked up to Samuel and took the mega phone as he began to speak. "Listen to Jameson here, using Samuel's sir name, evacuate, but I want the flight crew up as soon as possible. I want you to take those bastards out, and I mean good and quick, sounds like they're about to drop another bomb soon, everyone else get into your stance and fighting group and do all you can to take out the invaders. If you are in neither of these things I called out I suggest you get the fuck out of doge. Now!" he said before handing it back and making sure everyone was listening.

He found Ricky in the crowd and asked him. "The people in the west wing, what's going on there?" he asked in a serious low tone. "I don't know sir we haven't sent anyone yet." He replied. "well send your crew in there now and find who you can, there are defiantly dead people there, find any survivors you can." He said with a final nod.

"Yes sir, I'll go now." Replied Ricky with a nod as well and went on his way as fast as he could. Just then they began to hear doors and windows being broken down and in came a group of men and some women shooting and fighting anyone in their way.

This meant one thing, someone was declaring war, and he knew just who it was.

The Black Ravens.

He fought his way to the front watching left and right as many of his people were getting taken out. He didn't even care at that moment that he was getting punctured and shot at left and right as well; he just wanted to meet the man behind all of this shit. He fought, shot, and kicked his way through moving just like water, relaxed the whole time.

Once he was outside he found his ship and went up. As he was approaching their flight leader they dropped another bomb on the south wing. Most people were in the north wing. Sooner or later they would figure that out. He looked down to see panicking by standers on the sidewalks running for their life. Just what the hell was going on?

He went straight forward with complete determination on his face, no one did this to them, he was straight PISSED OFF.

Swerving and turning through the sky he took out three ships before getting to the captain. The other crews were taking care of all the other plains and ship evolving around. Without warning another ship from the enemy smashed into his tail. "Shit!" Spike yelled out with a grunt. He needed to see who it was.

He gave another hard grunt as the flight captain of their cavalry began to shoot at him. Glass broke and shot to his face and a large shard got his left shoulder. That didn't stop him though; he began to shoot back and took out another ship while at it. He didn't stop, shooting at whatever wasn't his. He finally got a chance to hit the speaker and get in touch with this mystery fighter.

"Alright just who the hell is this?" he asked stiffness showing in his voice. He got no answer until he asked again.

"I said who the hell is this! Are you Julius Airoide!?"

"Well, I am surprised you haven't noticed Mr. Spiegel, yes it is me and let me tell you, this is not the last time you will be seeing me. Until next time Spike Spiegel, but do let me finish." Just as he said this, he set a last bomb on the north wing.

Spikes eyes widened in surprise. "You just killed your own people!" Spike shouted. "Yes I did, but you see this isn't about family and caring, it's about taking care of business. See you soon Spiegel. And with that he and his crew flew off too fast for him to say anything. Spike sighed processing what just happened. Soon he and his crew began to fly down. People started flooding out of the ships and began to run to the building wanting to see the damage. He slowly walked over lighting another cigarette.

He looked upon the damage and there was no doubt everything was gone and ruined. He put his Jericho in its slot in his jacket as he sat on a big piece of concrete. As he did this he heard someone run over to him.

He turned to find Ricky running towards him out of breathe. He felt a little more relief to see him alive. "Spike, Spike" he said trying to catch his breath. "What is the damage Smith?" Spike asked him. "We lost a lot, but we also got a lot out in time as well, we took care of the invaders. What's going on is it from the letters?" he finally said once he caught his breath.

"I got it" Spike Standing to get everyone's attention. Once he had it he grabbed the mega phone from Michele, "there really is nothing to say other than we are at war now. I know we lost people and out home, but there is nothing we can do about that, what's done is done and you knew that the second you joined this god forsaken syndicate. What I need are people still willing to fight, because we're not going down without one. No, I think I'm about ready to kick some ass. So if you're still in I need you at Base 5 tonight. That is our most private one; it will take them a while to find it. So that's all I can say, head out now unseen by small groups, do NOT be followed. You have been trained well enough, don't blow this shit you hear me! Go, I'll meet up as soon as I can." And with that he was off the mic and on his way.

"Wait, Spike! Where are you going? Do we just send them off like you said." Asked Eric who came to stand by him. "that's the plan, didn't I just say that." He said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, well where are you going? You're injured!" He said. Spike just sighed "I'll be fine. You worry about the rest!" he said one last time before walking on.

He didn't even know where he was going, until he thought of something, someone. He walked some more and later found himself at a doorstep. Soon he collapsed and fell right against it and all went black.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faye finally got off of work; she had to work a double shift because of what she had already missed. She got off of her ship as she began to approach her apartment door. "Shit, I forgot to leave the light on out her." She said to herself, now she had to search for her keys in the darkness.

"Ah, yes!" she said once she found them, as she began to open her door she heard a semi loud groan from her left. She slightly jumped pulling out her gun. "Who's there!" she practically yelled. She looked around once she noticed it was Spike.

'wha, what the hell! Spike?" she asked going towards the figure. She pulled out her lighter and walked up to him to see if she was seeing right. It was him alright, and all beat up at that.

She sighed. "I guess I have no choice, some things never change huh?" she said to herself. "Okay, come on Spike, get up" she said trying to get a response out of him, but she got nothing. "damn." She tried to lift him but he was too heavy. He started to be aware of what was happening when he helped her hold himself up. He was still half unconscious though.

She finally got in and laid him on the sofa, or what part of him could fit there. She turned on the light then really looked at him.

"What the hell happened to you, and you say I'm trouble." With that she went to get her first aid kit and the things she would need to clean him up.

She stripped him of his jacket and shirt setting it to the side and began to tend to his wounds. Soon she was finishing up as he began to mumble things. She even heard her name almost a few times. She looked at him again this time noticing a scar on his lower abdomen that ran from the top left to the bottom right. She couldn't help but trace it with her finger. 'So this must be where he got him.' She thought.

She sighed and stood up pushing some of his hair back.

"sleep well cowboy." She whispered then went to her own room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMG! Okay well sorry if the fight was kind of lame… I'm really bad at that but I hope it was still slightly enjoyable! Anyway I just finished seeing the last ep. Of cowboy bebop…AGAIN! And I cried so much!...AGAIN! hehe... anyways now I have full inspiration again, I was watching the whole series all over again so I could get better inspiration for the stories. So don't worry it will get a lot better! And I Spike and Faye stuff will be coming soon! So thanks and please R&R! **

**-animefreak96**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guerre Froide**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was cold, and it was muggy. They stood outside in an alley way between two abandoned buildings back to back. Soon they were surrounded by their hits guards, but one by one they took them out. A little bit of blood fell onto Spikes face as he aimed his gun to the last one and pulled the trigger.

With a grin wiped it off and turned back to Vicious. "Well, looks like were done here, go to the next level shall we?" he said to him.

"Yeah, you lead the way." He said half serious. "You've been acting weird lately, you gonna tell me what's up?" said Spike as they ran up the stairs.

"Ugh, no, maybe. I hear Mao wants you to lead one day." He said as he pushed a big piece of wood out of their way. "Where did you hear that?" he asked. "I can see it, but let me tell you Spiegel It takes a lot of willpower. You need to learn to watch yourself Spike." And with that he kicked down the door. Spike had a weird feeling about Vicious' words.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huu!" Spike awoke with a start, his skin glistening with sweat. He fully sat up soon realizing that was a bad idea. With a grunt he fell back on the sofa feeling the spreading pain run across his rib cage. "shit!" he whisper yelled as he was breathing heavily.

He looked around to find himself in a small apartment. There was a small table in front of him with magazines and first aid kit supplies on it. He figured wherever he was the person who lived here had taken care of him. There was a little t.v on the floor in front of the table as well and a big window with a curtain to the left of the sofa.

He decided to find out who lived here he needed to get up and find it for himself. He began to lift himself up on his right arm but couldn't take the pain. This only took more breath from him, so he only used his head to look in hope of finding someone.

Soon his eyes landed on an area to the right of the sofa that looked like a kitchen. Next to the kitchen was a table with two chairs. The table was half full of papers and from where he could see looked like a calculator. Occupying one of the chairs he saw was a girl, her head rested on the table, hair in her face.

Then he realized the girl was Faye. Wanting help he began to heave for help out of breath. "F, Faye, Faye" he said with grunts in between. Noticing she was not responding he took a few breaths building up the strength to yell across the room, he knew he was going to hurt, but took one last big breath before yelling. "FAYE!... UGH!" he yelled out, a loud grunt following as he turned holding his rib cage. A sharp pain decided to run from his back and across his rib cage again, but a lot stronger this time.

When he did this Faye's head shot up in shock and surprise. She looked down at all the papers and around her wondering where the sound came from. When she heard Spike's yells of pain she remembered he was there. "Oh shit!" she said as she ran over to him. She fell asleep after trying to keep a watch on him.

She finally made it to the couch and kneeled by him. "What is it? Is it your ribs?" she asked in a hurry. He nodded hurriedly.

"Okay, I didn't take out the bullet yet, it was too deep in but it was starting to show so I waited. It took out the glass, but it looks like it's ready now. I have to do it now, so this is going to hurt, sorry." Once she said this she grabbed the tweezers and held the spot where the wound was. One she had him situated he placed the tweezers on each side of the bullet and pulled. "UGH!" he yelled out in a long pain filled tone.

She winced as she heard him. She hated to this kind of stuff, she was more of an "I have a boo, boo and I need you to wrap it up." Kind of girl, but what had to be done, had to be done. Once it was out she sat back with a big breath and put it in the trash nearby where she had placed the glass.

He coughed and took many, many deep breaths along with small grunts. He had this done to him before, but that didn't mean he liked the way it felt. He turned his head to her then closed his eyes. "th, thanks." He said quietly.

"Yeah, whatever." She said trying to cover up her worriedness. "So what happened?" he asked. She raised a brow as her eyes shot up at him. "Shouldn't I be asking that? You are the one who showed up at my door step. How did you find my house anyways?" she asked.

He laid back and sighed. "When we were looking for you, we got you job and address. Once I found out it was you I memorized it. I figured it would come in handy one day. I guess it did." She stared at him in astonishment "wow, you guy really take your work serious, even for something as small as that? Well I don't feel creeped out at all." She said sarcastically.

"That's just the way it is." Spike said, eyes slowly dropping again. Faye sighed and stood up. "You should get some more sleep, there's still time. I prally wont wake up for another two hours." "yeah, sleep sounds good." With that he began to drift off again. "night" she said before heading to her room.

Once the sun had rose Faye got up to finish what she was doing at her table last night. Spike had finally awoken and could stand for a while. He filled Faye in on what happened (some of what happened) last night. He now went to sit across from her at the table looking down at what was there.

"Okay, so your place is blown up, what are you gonna do?" He looked up at her with a look of wonder. "Well, you know common courtesy would tell you to offer me that sofa over there." She looked up with a raised eyebrow taking off her glasses. "oh really? So you just assume I will let you stay here?"

He looked at her a little confused. "You wear glasses? And yes I do. Let's say for old times' sake?" he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes. "okay, fine, but only for a little while, then you gotta get your ass out of here. Last thing I need is a lazy bum slugging around while I make the money and clean and all that other shit. And I've always worn these"

He raised a brow. "Yes dear, whatever you say. And no you haven't." she just rolled her eyes again. "Okay, whatever now let me finish here?" She said placing the glasses back on and heading back to her calculating.

"What am I supposed to do? Just sit here?" he said already board. She looked up again with a sigh. "Well I don't know Spike, fine out how to entertain yourself." She replied. He grumbled and sat back. "I'm hungry, you got food?" he asked standing to check the kitchen.

Once he had checked everywhere he was disappointed to find nothing in sight. "Shit, do you ever eat?" he said towards her. "Yes, I just haven't had the chance to go shopping yet." She said not taking her eyes off her paper.

He raised a brow thinking of what to do when his stomach growled. "Well, I wanna eat. Let's go somewhere, I'll pay." He said grabbing his things and carefully placing his shirt on due to his injuries.

At this she looked up at this. "Oh? Do you not see I am busy here?" she said getting frustrated with his interruptions. "Yeah, but it can wait. Come on." He said after he finished putting on his jacket. Then he went over to Faye and pulled her from her chair to follow.

"wha? Hey! I'm not even ready!" she said trying to pull away. He turned to look at her. She had her hair in a loose ponytail with a hoodie that fit her slightly big and a pair of shorts. "You look fine. Just put on some shoes." He said passing her the closest pair that was by her door. "Here put these."

When she finished putting them on they headed out. Before they went through the door she put an arm out to stop him. "But this is only for a little while. We eat and that's It." she said sternly. He just gave a smirk. "Yeah, sure, let's just eat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Spike and Faye had been sitting at the table for a while. They made small talk about this and that. Faye's new job, how she got the house, and a little about Jet. They didn't really talk about Spike and what happened last night until Faye spoke up about it.

"So, you gonna tell me why you showed up at my door step last night?" she said finishing off her water.

Spike had been looking out the window for some time now and she figured that was what he was thinking about. "I was attacked."

She raised a brow, "you were attacked? How?" he finally looked at her.

"This other syndicate bombed our headquarters. Apparently they're out to get me. I don't know some revenge shit like that." He said in a nonchalant manner. "So what you're like in some syndicate war now?"

"I guess so." She could tell there was a deeper meaning behind his words, but she didn't push the matter further. "Well, we should get going." She said as she stood. "Yeah, I'll pay."

"With what money huh cowboy? I got it." she said walking towards the cashier, but he stopped her. "I always got some on me." Then he walked ahead and she let him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"There is no one in any of the other bases sir, what is it you would like me to do?" asked the secretary of the Black Ravens. "Just send in Frank." Said a frustrated Julius. "Yes sir."

Soon in came Frank. Julius looked up with a mocking smile. "Ah, Frank, please sit." Frank sat down still not saying anything. "Well, do you know why you are here?" "No sir."

"Well you should. You see last night I told you who your targets were, did you follow that no you didn't. I told you to get the north wing. We needed all of the top members gone!" he said beginning to get loud. Frank slightly flinched. "Yes sir, I know, I just got confused. I am sorry sir."

"Oh sure you're sorry. Now they're alert of us! Leave! I will find out what to do with you later." He said waving his hand towards the door. "Yes sir." Frank said making his way out.

Julius sat back with a sigh. 'time for a new plan. Who is close to him?' he sat up and pushed a purple button on his desk. "Margret! Tell peter I think I know where they are hiding."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faye was looking in the windows of the shops as they passed by them on the way back to her apartment. She stopped when she saw a pair of shoes on sale for 40% off.

She grabbed Spikes sleeve to stop him. He almost choked on his cigarette from the surprise of being stopped out of nowhere. He looked to her and then to the window. 'oh no' he rolled his eyes. "Are you serious Faye?" he asked really not wanting to do this now. She turned to look at him with a serious expression. "if you can just drag me anywhere I can drag you around too."

After simply saying that she took off inside. "plus, it's a good sale." She said towards him as he miserably followed. "yeah, yeah."

Soon they went home. Once in Faye went to show and Spike noticed his com. Sitting on the table across from the sofa. It read…

It won't be long, get your ass over here.

-Eric

"Shit, I almost forgot." He realized he needed to get to the secret headquarters fast. He had to deal with the situation. He left note for a Faye and took off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K! Hope you liked it! Please R&R! I had….WRITERS BLOCK! :/ very bad sickness…anyway I am back so please keep reading!**

**-animestarz96**


End file.
